


The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Imagines [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Vampire Diaries and The Originals characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Elijah Mikaelson - being with Elijah and hearing him speak in Spanish for the first time and being turned on.

_**Warnings:** NSFW mentions?_

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174104062982/klopehybridss-happy-he-seems-happy-requested)

> _Imagine being with Elijah and hearing him speak in Spanish for the first time and being turned on._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The way the language rolled off his tongue lit a flame inside you that you had not at all expected to have. Of all the things to turn you on, Elijah speaking Spanish would never have been something you could have predicted. At least, not in the amount of severity with which you felt the hot wave of arousal to wash over you. It shouldn’t be so erotic, hearing him talk like that, but then again anything Elijah did could just about rile you up.

“Something wrong,  _corazón_?” Elijah’s smirk tells you he’s just as aware as you are in the change in the mood, as well as the reason for it.

The glare you give him is weak, knowing you won’t be able to resist him as you grit out, “Of course not.”


	2. Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson - being in a polyamorous relationship with Klaus and Elijah.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146419435407/niklausmikaelson5-2x01-3x19)

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Klaus and Elijah._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I will not be toyed with any longer! Do you think I do not know of you and Elijah?” Klaus raged, the words strained around a hurt that only came with the way he felt for you.

Weeks of traitorous feelings finally come to a head, the walls of the Mikaelson home once again witnessing something that was best left between the three of you when you respond to Klaus’ accusation with, “Toy with you? My feelings have been real— for both of you. I’ll prove it.”

You catch Elijah’s eye as you move forward towards Klaus who, when your gaze falls on him, almost freezes in anticipation of what you were about to do. You reach up to catch him by the back of the neck, pulling his lips down to come crashing into your own, the kiss filled with a desperation to prove what you said was true. When you break it, you can clearly see the dark lust in Klaus’ eyes is confused, but lingering.

You escape his grip at your waist only to stroll past Elijah, both men’s eyes following you before Elijah’s demanding voice questions, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the bedroom, of course,” you stop in your tracks at the archway separating this room from the next to look back at them. “Well, are you boys coming or not?”


	3. Klaus Mikaelson - Klaus having a praise kink.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Klaus having a praise kink._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’re so good at this,” the praise rolls from your tongue easily, encouraging him with your voice as he moves just as you like.

The grunt makes it just past his teeth as he works you over, a desperation biting at the back of his throat, “Tell me how good I am.”

You’re breathless, a smile just barely able to grasp at your parted lips when you continue with broken sentences, “so good— you’re amazing— yes— Klaus, just like that—”

Behind his smirk, he was thoroughly enjoying the words flowing from you, his pride and confidence bolstering with every syllable as you arch into him, a gasp startled as your own orgasm takes you by surprise. It’s the shout of his name on your lips that has him following you, with how laced in need and gratitude it was.

He manages the few more thrusts it takes to draw out the whimpers that you make, sensitivity overtaking every nerve in your body before his full weight collapses over you, more comforting than overbearing.

Still, you mewl, catching his attention as you brush back the few waves of his hair that had swung forward, just barely long enough to lean against his face, “Klaus, you’re beautiful like this.”

 

 


	4. Klaus Mikaelson - being with Klaus since the 1600s and being in a subDom relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; subDom kink; Dom!Klaus**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; subDom kink; Dom!Klaus_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being with Klaus since the 1600s and being in a subDom relationship._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Over the centuries, you had had your fair share of ups and downs when it came to your relationship with Niklaus Mikaelson. It would be naive to think that ever since the 1600s you had been by his side. There had been years where you weren’t. Years when his father or his own stubbornness had chased you away from him for some period of time.

But you always came crawling back to each other. It was undeniable that there existed no other man who could make you give yourself up so freely to him. In all your years, you had never met someone who was as perfect of a Dom as Klaus was for you.

He knew your body like the back of his hand. What you liked and what you didn’t. He knew just what to do to have you submitting to him so completely. The moments you were with him were admittedly the best times in your very long life, regardless of the obstacles in your way.

Moments like now, with him smirking at you knowingly, demanding and absolute in tone when he orders you, “Come here, little one.”

The words come from you automatically, obedient, and once again you’re home, “Yes, sir.”


	5. Elijah Mikaelson - Elijah being your Dominant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; subDom kink; Dom!Elijah**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; subDom kink; Dom!Elijah_

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161342717097)

> _Imagine Elijah being your Dominant.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Kneeling on the end of the bed, the soft breeze wafting through the open windows have you shivering in anticipation. Your hands spread along your thighs, squeezing in fidgety energy as you watch him stalk towards you slowly from the opposite end of the room. Elijah’s hands were focused on the tie at his throat, tugging it loose and slipping it off with a practiced ease.

You know you aren’t allowed to touch him yet.

“Give me your wrists,” his voice is smooth, but darker than it was in any other moment than the one you found yourself in now. He spoke to you much differently within his bedroom than he did outside these walls.

You don’t speak, knowing he hadn’t given you permission to, but obediently offer your wrists. You’re certain he can smell the arousal pooling between your legs. You shift uncomfortably, trying to keep the neediness within you at bay when his tie finds its way around your wrists, binding them. Elijah leads them above your head, your body moving in the direction he wishes, closer to the headboard.

“Are you comfortable?” it’s a direct question that comes after he’s tied the other end to the rich and sturdy wood of his bed. An experimental tug at your bindings keeps you from moving too far towards where he now hovered above your body, just far enough so that you couldn’t touch unless he allowed it.

“Yes,” you breathe, tongue darting out to wet your lips. “Yes, sir.” He rewards you with his touch, his hands smoothing down your body on either side of your chest, feeling you arch into his warmth instinctively.

“You’re going to be good for me tonight, won’t you?”


	6. Klaus Mikaelson - heatedly making out with Klaus as you ride him.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Klaus](http://perfectfeelings.tumblr.com/post/150881937339)

> _Imagine heatedly making out with Klaus as you ride him._

——— _Requests for anon_  ———

You could feel his breath fan against your lips, labored and bated with the anticipation of the proximity you have with him. His fingers were spread against your thighs, taking large handfuls of you everywhere he reached in his effort to push and pull the rhythm of your hips hitting against his own as you wrecked each other with equal passion. You loved when he let you ride him like this, using the leverage of his own body and the mattress beneath your knees to take an ounce of control back from him, at least for a little while.

Klaus impatiently closes the distance between your lips, hungrily taking the kiss as you snap your hips above his, feeling the skin of his abdomen rubbing against your clit teasingly when you grind down onto him. One of his greedy hands goes to your hair, gripping gently but still hard enough to keep you from pulling away. As if that thought even crossed your mind. Your fingertips on his jaw relish in the scratch of his stubble as his kissed you deeply, small gasps and moans occasionally muffling or breaking the almost constant kiss as you both throw yourselves closer to the inevitable end.


	7. Klaus Mikaelson - trying to take a relaxing bath but your boyfriend, Klaus, decides to join you.

Gif source:  [Klaus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168994638002/paulandninarph-keep-reading)

> _Imagine trying to take a relaxing bath but your boyfriend, Klaus, decides to join you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Your eyes were closed, soft music playing from your phone, bubbles simmering with the steam of the warm bathwater surrounding you— for all you cared, all was right with the world in that exact moment of serenity. You let out a contented sigh, relishing in the way the water moved when your hand floated to the surface to move the bubbles ever so slightly, your toes stretching against the porcelain side opposite to where your head rested.

“Now, don’t you look rather peaceful,” murmurs near your ear and, were you not used to his sudden appearances, you would surely have jumped more than you did.

“Klaus,” you give him a brief, judgmental side-eye for sneaking up on you as he did, getting an absolutely unapologetic grin in return before he captures your lips with his own, leaning beside the bath. When his hands reach to smooth around your slick neck, cupping your jaw to deepen the kiss, you pull back. You stick out your tongue playfully at his disappointment before dissolving into giggles at his chuckle.

“Mind if I join you, love?”


	8. Klaus Mikaelson - losing your virginity to Klaus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Klaus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160408917917)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Klaus._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Well,” Klaus begins, shifting his weight in an uncharacteristic moment of self-consciousness after having assured your safe return home, “goodnight.” He leans forwards, the lamplight of the Quarter streets casting shadows upon his face as his lips press against your cheek lightly. Was the mighty Klaus Mikaelson scared of taking this any further than that? Did you give off such a good-girl vibe that he didn’t dare break through the tension that had surrounded you this whole night?

His lips erupt a heat along your cheeks, tinting them with a blush as you find yourself disappointed with the way the night was ending. Could you blame yourself for wanting more?

You can barely recognize yourself when, in a rare moment of boldness, you murmur as he moves away from the kiss, “Maybe I don’t want tonight to end with a kiss.“

In that moment, you would swear Klaus’ breath catches before a hopeful spark lights in his eyes and a smirk buds at the corner of his mouth, “Tell me what it is you  _do_  want, love.”


	9. Klaus Mikaelson - having sleepy, early morning sex with Klaus.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Klaus](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fthe-vampire-diaries-tvd-joseph-morgan-bpwhYUXHCkvTi&t=MmRhYWMxMTI1ZTk0MjU1ZjY0OThiZjlmM2I2MzgwYjM2MWZmMjQzYSxlb1dTTFJnSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167930334688%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-klaus-imagine-having&m=0)

> _Imagine having sleepy, early morning sex with Klaus._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You kiss along his neck until you notice the curve of his lips upwards, “I know you’re awake, Klaus. You’re smiling.” That has him peeking at you through sleepy, lidded eyes as he takes in your just-woken-up features. You knew you probably looked a mess, but his blonde curls were wild, too. With a chuckle, you move in to kiss at his jaw, getting a sigh of contentment before your lips trail to his own. Klaus’s arms wrap around your waist, giving you a tug until you’re over his body and causing the kiss to break with your gasp as you find yourself straddling him, “Morning.”

He grins up at you, pushing back your hair that falls over your face thanks to gravity, and asks, “What time is it, love?”

“Early,” you shrug.

“Good,” he growls, rolling over so quickly that, when your back hits the mattress, you let out a shocked squeal that quickly gets silenced when his lips capture yours once again in a slow kiss that is still laced with sleepiness. Klaus pulls back only to hum a less-than-innocent idea, “What say you to making this morning even better?” The squeeze of his hands at your thighs accentuate the deeper tone his voice had taken on during the question, getting across his suggestion when he pulls you against him.

You stretch, letting out a long, “Hmm,” as you pretend to think about it. When your hands are properly above your head and your back arched, you grin at Klaus, “Alright.”


	10. Klaus Mikaelson - Klaus eating you out when you’re on your period.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Period sex**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Period sex_

Gif source:  [Klaus](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/155230519432/fhreya%EF%BE%89-%E3%83%AE-%EF%BE%89%EF%BE%9F)

> _Imagine Klaus eating you out when you’re on your period._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I’m on my period,” hadn’t stopped his migration down your body whatsoever, but instead got you a mischievous grin as he threw your thigh over his shoulder and suddenly you realize he’s already known.

Klaus practically purrs against your skin as he hikes your skirt up to your waist, getting a good view of the modest underwear you’d chosen for this time of the month, “Oh, but that makes this twice the fun for me, love.”


	11. Klaus Mikaelson - being Dom and Klaus’ hybrid soulmate while he is sub.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; subDom dynamics**

  


_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Klaus](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/138714123662/joseph-morganklaus-mikaelson-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine being Dom and Klaus’ hybrid soulmate while he is sub._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Klaus was cocky and forward, his flirtatiousness unhindered by your dynamic when you were out in public, the only hint of your true roles being his occasional calls of, “Yes, ma’am,” whenever you’d tell him to do something. He’d push you, shooting you a grin whenever you gave him a look that let him know he’d be getting it that night.

And today, he’d decided to be especially disobedient, “What do you have to say for yourself?” You push him to his knees in front of you, but his smirk never wavers. He was enjoying this.

“I’m afraid I’ve been a bit mischievous today, Madam.”


	12. Klaus Mikaelson, Peter Hale - having a threesome with Peter Hale and Klaus Mikaelson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: TVD/TO & Teen Wolf**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150234945967)  |  [Klaus](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153253082537/favorite-klaroline-gifs)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Peter Hale and Klaus Mikaelson._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You’d worried introducing the two of them had been a mistake initially, considering just how well they got along and the fact that they had figured out that together they could tease you ruthlessly. Now, however, you have changed your mind completely, thanking whatever intuition you’d ever had that you introduced the two of them, because that had led to this situation in particular.

The one where Klaus had delved his fingers into your panties while Peter’s hand had a solid grip on your jaw, guiding your mouth against his in a rough kiss. The pads of Klaus’ combined index and middle finger drew an almost whined moan that Peter smothered, though of course the hybrid at your back heard it.

“I think someone’s enjoying herself, isn’t that right, love?” Klaus coos, a taunting tone to his voice as you can practically imagine the smirk weaving its way onto his lips when he repeated the circular movement on your clit, gaining another whimper from you.

When Peter releases you form the kiss, he keeps his grip on your jaw as you’re left panting for air, “Well, answer him. Are you indeed enjoying yourself, sweetheart?”


	13. [F/F] Freya Mikaelson - fingering Freya at the same time she does it to you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Freya](http://freyamikaelsondaily.tumblr.com/post/140624475309/how-adorable)

> _Imagine fingering Freya at the same time she does it to you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Her fingers were slender, easily slipping two inside of you once you were properly aroused, which, lets be honest, hadn’t taken long when it came to her being your partner in this. Her face was flushed with the lust that was consuming the both of you with both of your hands on each other’s bodies, but her pace was much steadier and controlled than your shaky strokes of her body.

“Freya,” you whine, looking at her with a hint of desperation that has her shifting beside you to press her lips against your jaw, her fingers pressing in a familiar manner against the spot she’d been abusing for the last few seconds. You mewled in pleasure, hoping only that you could give just as good as you were getting, and judging by the way her brows furrowed, you’d just succeeded.

A long moan comes from her bruised lips as they circle into an almost surprised ‘o’ shape, “Yes!”


	14. Elijah Mikaelson - losing your virginity to Elijah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Elijah](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/147226004522)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Elijah._

———  _Request for kristalulah_  ———

“Your heart’s racing,” the smile Elijah wears is amused as he reaches out towards you on the bed, urging you to take his hand and come to him. “There’s no need to be nervous.”

You let out a shaky breath, feeling the softness of the sheets beneath your knees as you move towards him, taking his hand, “Easy for you to say. It’s not your first time.”

In one swift movement he maneuvers you onto his lap, kissing away your worry, “Let me make it special for you.”


	15. Elijah Mikaelson, Derek Hale - Imagine having a threesome with Derek and Elijah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: TVD/TO & Teen Wolf**

Gif source:  [Derek](http://mirandarph.tumblr.com/post/43086687848/tyler-hoechlin-gif-hunt)  |  [Elijah](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/147225930422/haylijahshippersclub-209-320-322)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Derek and Elijah._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You hadn’t expected that coming back to Beacon Hills would bring those old feelings you’d had for Derek Hale back to the surface, but it had, and you couldn’t deny it. You still felt for him, still wanted him, just like you had the last time you saw him. But then there was Elijah, who you felt for, too. Who you had come back to Beacon Hills with. Who you had been lucky enough to call your friend up until this point.

Really, you were doomed from the start, ever since you set foot in this little town that drew supernatural creatures in. Why you had thought you could control your heart rate around these two, as if you could hide your arousal in their presence, you don’t know. It was silly of you to expect to be able to get it past the two of them.

They had noticed, of course, and they had apparently already come to a solution before addressing you with their idea, “Share me?”

Elijah chuckles at the look of shock on your face, glancing towards Derek who nods, “That’s what we said.”


	16. Klaus Mikaelson, Loki - having a threesome with Klaus and Loki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: TVD/TO & Marvel**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Klaus](http://jaredrph.tumblr.com/post/48452261438/phoebe-tonkin-gif-hunt-sexyseductive-gifs-gif)  |  [Loki](http://tomhiddleston-gifs.tumblr.com/post/118868190099/x)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Klaus and Loki._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were playing with fire, that much was certain. Even the trickster’s cool body temperature did little to temper the heat that saturated the air between you and Klaus, though it was a refreshing counterbalance between you and Loki.

“I don’t particularly like to share,” Loki purrs near your ear as his lips trail along your jaw, “but I do love indulging you.”

“She does get in such a good mood when she gets her way,” Klaus chuckles, hooking his fingers around your hips to maneuver you away from Loki’s kisses and into his own. “Don’t you, love?”

 


End file.
